1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to phosphor-converted semiconductor light emitting devices.
2. Description of Related Art
Semiconductor light-emitting devices including light emitting diodes (LEDs), resonant cavity light emitting diodes (RCLEDs), vertical cavity laser diodes (VCSELs), and edge emitting lasers are among the most efficient light sources currently available. Materials systems currently of interest in the manufacture of high-brightness light emitting devices capable of operation across the visible spectrum include Group III-V semiconductors, particularly binary, ternary, and quaternary alloys of gallium, aluminum, indium, and nitrogen, also referred to as III-nitride materials. Typically, III-nitride light emitting devices are fabricated by epitaxially growing a stack of semiconductor layers of different compositions and dopant concentrations on a sapphire, silicon carbide, III-nitride, or other suitable substrate by metal-organic chemical vapor deposition (MOCVD), molecular beam epitaxy (MBE), or other epitaxial techniques. The stack often includes one or more n-type layers doped with, for example, Si, formed over the substrate, one or more light emitting layers in an active region formed over the n-type layer or layers, and one or more p-type layers doped with, for example, Mg, formed over the active region. Electrical contacts are formed on the n- and p-type regions.
Since the light emitted by current commercially available III-nitride devices is generally on the shorter wavelength end of the visible spectrum, the light generated by III-nitride devices can be readily converted to produce light having a longer wavelength. It is well known in the art that light having a first peak wavelength (the “primary light”) can be converted into light having a longer peak wavelength (the “secondary light”) using a process known as luminescence/fluorescence. The fluorescent process involves absorbing the primary light by a wavelength-converting material such as a phosphor and exciting the luminescent centers of the phosphor material, which emit the secondary light. The peak wavelength of the secondary light will depend on the phosphor material. The type of phosphor material can be chosen to yield secondary light having a particular peak wavelength.
In a common application, the light emitting device and phosphor material are selected such that the combined primary and secondary light appear white. In a conventional white light phosphor converted LED, a III-nitride die that emits blue light is combined with a phosphor that emits yellow light, such as Y3Al5O12:Ce3+. Such white light devices typically have undesirable color rendering properties since the combined light is deficient in the red region of the visible light spectrum.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,351,069 describes a phosphor-converted LED including two phosphors, a first phosphor that emits yellow light and a second phosphor that emits red light.